Take Me Away: A Draco Malfoy Tale
by crazy purple ninja
Summary: One word was all it took to change the future of one Draco Malfoy. Follow him as he goes against the darkest man in wizard history, finds love and freindship in the most unlikely of people, and learns what it means to be yourself. I own nothing, enjoy O.o
1. Prologue: Closer to the Edge

A/N: Hello fellow Draco fans :) 'tis I crazy purple ninja and I welcome you to my first Harry Potter fan fic! This is just the Prologue so I hope you don't get too confused since it kinda happens towards the end of the story. Oooo now can anyone tell me what foreshadowing is? I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything...I own nothing…yet! *cue evil laugh* and the lyrics belong to 30 Seconds to Mars

Prologue: Closer to the Edge

* * *

><p><em>I don't remember a moment, I tried to forget. I lost myself, is it better not said? Now I'm closer to the edge.<em>

* * *

><p>It was a dreary Saturday evening, rain pounding against thick-glassed windows in full force. The atmosphere was cold, and tight, as the snake-like man and pale faced boy faced off. They stared at each other, nothing, not even the rhythmic pounding of the rain, distracting them from their deadly battle of bravery and patience.<p>

"You've come back to me at last my dear Draco," the disfigured man hissed, his nostrils flaring slightly as he spoke. Draco's eyes widened a fraction of an inch as he began to move forward; quickly closing the distance Draco was so hoping to keep between them.

"I didn't come back for you, I came back for her," Draco managed to whisper, fear trying its hardest to close up his throat. He inwardly flinched at the flare of anger he saw in the Dark Lords eyes before it vanished without a trace.

"Ah yes, that little Ravenclaw you seem to have attached yourself to. How very un-Malfoy like, Draco. I'm very disappointed in you!" and in a blink of an eye Draco found himself on the cold, marble floor, the cruel man sneering down at him as he felt warm blood swell on his split lip. Before Draco could bring his pale fingertips up to his mouth to examine the damage the Dark Lord had his bone-like wand out in a flash and pointed it menacingly at the young Slytherin boy. "Crucio," the man whispered, his disfigured face remaining impassive.

White light flashed behind Draco's eyelids as every nerve in his body felt like it was on fire. He clamped his lips together, the pain in his lip barely registering as the curse began to increase. He refused to cry out. He had to be strong; he had to be strong for her. It was all for her. To protect her from this evil man who dared threatened the love of his life, the only girl who truly understood him and saw him for him and not as his father. So with his resolve held firmly in place, the boy retreated within himself, keeping her beautiful face in his mind, trying to ignore the pain as best he could.

Frustrated that Draco had yet to scream the Dark Lord pushed harder, increasing the spell tenfold, shocked that the boy could last the curse this long without making a noise. After a few more seconds he was satisfied to hear the sharp scream emanate from the poor boy laying at his feet, his resolve shattered as the pain began to feel like every bone in his body was breaking and moving around under his skin. Draco's scream soon turned silent as his body began to bend in unnatural angles, tears flowing down his pale face.

"Have you had enough Draco, you know what you have to do if you want it to stop. Just one simple word and all of your pain will go away," Lord Voldemort said, bending down closer to the boy as he lifted to curse a little to be sure that the boy could understand him.

"Never," he whispered, barely audible between sobs as he gained control over his vocal chords once more.

"Mmm, have it your way then, Draco. I was so hoping you would have seen reason. But I guess your new friends have blinded you to the truth," he saw Draco's shocked face and leaned in closer releasing the Cruciatis Curse completely and grabbing his pointed chin roughly, forcing Draco to look into his cold practically red eyes. "Oh yes Draco, I know all about your new group of friends who have been taking care of you. Your too weak to do it yourself so you have a couple of Blood Traitors do it for you. Should it really surprise you? I knew about your little girlfriend, what makes you think I didn't know all about your new friends that you care so much about. You want them to rescue you don't you? Poor little Drakey can't save himself so he expects some Blood Traitors to do it for him? But do you see them any where? They don't care about you. They never cared about you. You are nothing; just a pathetic, useless Slytherin with a heart too pure for his own good!" Voldemort screamed throwing the young boys head against the cold, black tiled floor.

With a strangled cry, Draco tried not to let the words get to him. It's not like he hasn't heard them before. But did he really want his friends to save them? No he came here to protect them. He didn't want them to rescue him. He came here knowing that. He knew he was going to die here. But it was all for something better. His life was over the moment he was born. But his friends were so much more than him so he would do everything in his power to make sure that they lived.

He ignored the now growing ache in the back of his head, his wispy blonde hair that had grown out slightly over the past month now matted with thick blood. He looked up to the Dark Lord, his face and eyes void of fear. He was ready to die.

The Dark Lord was truly stumped. In his seemingly long dark life he had only seen a couple of wizards and witches brave enough to look at him without any traces of fear. To look at him like they were ready to die to protect the one they love. Like those damn Potters. People like that made him sick. Didn't they know that it was all in vain? He was going to win the war and no man, woman, or child will be safe from his dark wrath.

"So be it Draco, I was so hoping you would have been one of my most devoted followers you know. Avada- "

"Wait!" a young girl cried, her soft voice carrying out through the large but practically empty antechamber. Draco's eyes widened at the sound of her voice, so soft like bells.

'No, no, no, she was supposed to stay with them and protect her! Why is she here now?' Draco thought as he turned his head to see his most precious person.

The Dark Lord paused, his wand poised to strike. He turned slightly noticing for the first time the young girl standing in the chambers doorway, her small frame shaking slightly in the presence of Lord Voldemort but her eyes held in it a steely resilience.

"So this must be the Ravenclaw bitch that took care of Draco after my…handiwork," he drawled out, whipping a wicked smile in the young girl's direction. "Maybe I should teach you a lesson as well mmm, wouldn't that be fun Draco," he said turning to Draco's direction then looking back. Draco looked up at the Dark Lord, a pleading look in his steel grey eyes.

"No, please, not her," he whispered, begging internally with everything he had left that the Dark Lord would just let her go and kill him.

"Cruc-" the Dark Lord started but was interrupted by two, simultaneous spells thrown at him from two wizards that appeared instantly behind the young Ravenclaw witch. Forcing to protect himself from the surprise attack, the man hissed and glowered at the two new intruders recognizing them all most instantly. "Ah, more of Draco's friends I see," he said, sick amusement obvious in his tone as he turned his attention to the prone boy still lying on the floor.

'Why! Ugh those stupid idiots! What are they doing here too?' Draco thought, his mind reeling. All was for nothing then if they were here, most of the people he swore to protect when he made up his mind to give himself up.

"Well, let the fun begin!"

* * *

><p><em>It was a thousand to one and a million to two, time to go down in flames and I'm taking you closer to the edge.<em>

* * *

><p>AN: Well I hope you enjoyed this. I'm curious to know who you think Draco's friends and girlfriend is mmm? Love to hear your thoughts in a nice little review! Also I would love if you can just leave a review if you liked it, if you want more, if you think it sucked, anything really! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! Oh and I will try to update as soon as I can maybe weekly maybe faster who knows? I've all ready started chapter one so perhaps soon…

Peace, love, and lemon tea

Crazy purple ninja


	2. Chapter 1: Carry on my Wayward Son

**A/N:** Hello again it's me *ta-da* I had actually for gotten that I had all ready posted the prologue so I'm sorry if ya'll we're waiting but here it is and I'm going to try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible hopefully no later than Saturday but we will see.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own anything J.k. Rowling still has Harry Potter and Kansas owns the lyrics…now excuse me while I go sob in a corner

Chapter One: Carry on my Wayward Son

_Carry on, you will all ways remember. Carry on nothing equals the splendor._

It was a hot, muggy day in the quiet town of Wiltshire, England. The young kids that enjoyed playing on the street were in full force today as the last day of school was over and the summer vacation finally began. Parents were enjoying the weekend sun, letting their kids run free and wild before lunch. A good portion of the town belonged to pure-blood wizardry families. However, everyone was content to just let loose for this one day, soaking up the pure, noon day sun before they had to return to their strict social regime.

Everyone that is except one young Draco Malfoy, who was just returning home from his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A house elf had all ready came and collected his belongings so all he had to do was wait in the grand entrance hall feeling so much like a fish out of water that he couldn't help but just stand there and fidget. He was so use to the nice but less exquisite entrance hall to Hogwarts that for a moment he was taken aback. Usually most young boys and girls are excited to be returning home and have a whole three months of no school and bossy teachers and reams upon reams of homework.

But not Draco. Malfoy Manor was anything but a home. His dad was gone and the Dark Lord was now taking up permanent residence inside the cold, perfect house and he knew he was going to be punished for his father's failure.

'Will they make me a Death Eater?' he wondered, his thoughts wandering as he stood there in the quiet house. 'Do I want to be a Death Eater?' He was briefly brought back to his second year of school when he was simply lounging in the comfortable leather couches, Crabbe and Goyle sitting across from him, wary, as usual. His dad had a lot of influence back then and despite being well-known idiots, they knew that it was best to stay on the young Malfoy heir's good side lest he tell his father.

How Draco couldn't remember but they got to the conversation about their parents shady line of work and whether or not they could wait to be old enough to join in their parents illegal activities. To the simple minded twelve year old boys, illegal activities made you cool and they all wanted to be like their fathers. So when it was Draco's turn to tell if he wanted to become a Death Eater, the young boy replied instantly and without hesitation. He remembered how, at that age he wanted nothing more than to follow completely in his father's footsteps. He looked up to his father and it wasn't until his fourth year that the realized who is father really is…a murder.

Did he want to be a murder?

No, now that he knew what being exactly like his father would entail. He didn't want to be responsible for taking another person's life.

He was quickly brought out of his thoughts when he heard a loud crash resound down the hall. His head snapped up and his pale grey eyes landed on the form of his mother or at least the frail shell of what used to be his mother. Lucius Malfoy going to Azkaban really did a number on her.

"Mother," Draco cried out in shock, not expecting to see his mother at all today.

"Draco?" Narcissa Malfoy whispered, her voice hoarse with surprise as if she too didn't expect to see her son today. "Why are you here? Why are you not at Hogwarts? What is the meaning of this?"

"School is out mother," Draco replied tiredly. "Now if you don't mind, I will be in my room." Draco quickly brushed past her mother, heading for the stairs that led to the higher levels before she had a chance to form a reply, not in the mood to deal with his mother's constant mood swings.

"Don't you dare speak to me in that tone! Besides, the Dark Lord has requested your presence the moment you get back from Hogwarts so do not delay him!" And with that the blonde haired woman turned on her heel and stormed out the entrance hall, most likely to find one of her personal house elves.

'So soon?' Draco thought, his mind reeling. 'Of course. The Dark Lord doesn't like to keep those who disgraced them waiting for their punishment for too long.'

Hoping to gain at least a few minutes peace, Draco quickly made his way up the winding marble staircase, towards his private bedroom. A minute walk down a green carpeted hall way and a couple of turns later the young Slytherin arrived at his room, its dark wood door looming over him, familiar and yet not familiar at all.

'It feels like it's been forever since I've been home.' He mused as he took out his wand and with a brisk wave the door opened without a sound to reveal a comfortably large bedroom decorated from floor to ceiling in green and silver.

With a small sigh Draco quickly kicked off his shoes and fell gracelessly, face down on his pillow, not caring about his appearance for just the briefest of moments, only looking towards a few minutes of relaxation before going to meet his fate.

Draco's mind had other plans however and the longer he laid there, the more he felt hid drift father and father away until he was completely submerged in the dark, comforting blanket called sleep and his mind cared no more for the dire consequences that were to await him.

_Carry on my wayward son, there'll be peace when you are gone. Lay your weary head to rest, don't you cry no more._

**A/N:** Well I hoped you enjoyed, sorry that nothing interesting happened in this chapter trust me things start to heat up in the next one I just had to get this chapter out if the way. You know the drill, tell me whatcha think I really appreciate it :) Come on just press that little green button right down there I have Anonymous review enabled so even if you don't have an account you can still leave a review and let me know how I did, constructive criticism is like crack to me! Love ya guys! 3

Peace, love, and a Supernatural Marathon!

Crazy purple ninja


End file.
